La tragedia de Julieta
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: Marceline y Finn son los mejores amigos, hasta que aparece bubbleglum y todo cambia, ahora marceline es la triste y olvidada julieta, y su romeo casandose con cinderella... basado en la cancion mirishima romeo and cinderella! disfruten y no me maten ,! espero que les guste u/u


He gentesita (?) como estan! ya se que me eh ausentado muuuucho! ,! no me peeeeguen! ahorita les traje este drama de Marceline y Finn, es mi primer fic de HDA asi que no sean crueles! la historia esta inspirada en la cancion mirishima romeo and cinderella! no me maten ,! disfrutenlo :3!

watch?v=60pTsqVDftE&feature=share

**_La tragedia de julieta_**

Como era que había terminado asi? Sola, viendo al amor de su vida casarse con otra…con…_esa_… con la princesita perfecta, con la rosadita…

-Finn…-susurro, mirando por la ventana de aquella iglesia, en el fondo de esta, no quería ser vista, no quería que nadie la viera tratando de retener las lagrimas y con un corazón roto, lastimándose mas trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos en que todo era perfecto…

**-Flash back-**

-Marceline!-grito un pequeño Finn, mientras corria hacia la chica con una caja de chocolates

-Finn!-le sonrió la chica también, ambos niños se encontraron, en medio de aquel parquecito cerca de la casa de ambos

-que ricos! De donde los sacaste?-pregunto entusiasmada Marceline, mientras ambos se sentaban a la sombra de un gran árbol a comer

-mi mama me los dio! Así que decidí compartirlos contigo!-el pequeño se rio, con toda la boca llena de chocolate

-jajaja jake se enojara por no darle!-Marceline también rio y guardo en una bolsita que traía en su bolsillito unos pocos para el hermano mayor de fin

-jajaja se lo pierde por estar estudiando!- ambos pequeños siguieron riendo, comiendo chocolates hasta quedar todos manchados

-mira tonto! Te manchaste todo!- y solo pro maldad, le paso sus manos con chocolate por las mejillas, embarrándole más la cara

-oh! Ya verás! –y ambos entre risas empezaron a correr, estuvieron jugando hasta que se hizo de noche, y a sus casas a descansar debían ir

-Finn tengo miedo…-le dijo la pelinegra abrazándose al brazo de su amigo, caminando hacia la casa de la pelinegra

-tranquila marci! Yo te protegeré siempre!- le sonrió con confianza, Marceline le miro, con cierta inocencia, y un leve sonrojado en su pálida piel

-para…siempre? Siempre me protegerás? Siempre estaremos juntos? Lo prometes?-le pregunto, moviendo lentamente su mano alzando su pequeño dedo meñique

-si! Lo prometo! Le sonrió mas anchamente, entrelazando su meñique con el de la chica

* * *

-Finn! –la niña de 10 años de cabello negro corría a abrazar a su mejor amigo, Finn

-marci! Llegas tarde!-le correspondió el abrazo, sonrojándose levemente, ambos rieron, y Marceline se separo para que el chico viera su nueva ropa…solo por él, solo para el…pero el parecía ni notarlo

-que tal me veo?-le sonrió con cierta coquetería inocente, Finn asintió sonrojado, y le tomo la mano, haciendo latir frenético el corazón de la pelinegra, juntos empezando a correr, para ir al cine a ver una película

-espero que haya una que de mucho miedo! –le comento Finn con una enorme sonrisa, Marceline negó suavemente

-mejor no porque luego te da miedo y te tengo que acompañar a casa!- se rio Marceline

-eso no! Un aventurero no le teme a nada! –comento el chico, sacando su espada de juguete, Marceline solo se rio mas, y le quito la espera corriendo delante de el

-Ven entonces y quítame tu espada aventurero!-le saco la lengua infantilmente, y echo a correr,

-oye devuélvemela marci!-ambos niños corrieron hacia el cine, entre risas y abrazos sorpresivos, tímidos besos en las mejillas, con una inocencia infinita

**-fin flash back-**

Que hermosos habían sido esos tiempos, sigue recordando, tratando de no escuchar esas dolorosas palabras, ese voto de amor eterno…hacia ella… un sabor amargo inundo su boca, maldijo el día en que ella había llegado…por qué? Por que todo había cambiado? Ella lo amaba..Mucho antes de que esa apareciera! Entonces porque…

-porque Finn?... porque…la elegiste a ella… -elevo un poco la mirada, Finn se veía guapísimo en su traje de novio…pero no era Marceline la que estaba vestida de novia junto a él, declarando su amor, si…si tan solo ella hubiera dicho a tiempo eso…si tan solo se hubiese declara a tiempo! Aun recordaba el día en que toda su tortura comenzó…

**-flash back-**

-donde estará ese tonto…-se preguntaba Marceline, buscando a Finn por todos lados del instituto, ya con sus 17 años bien cumplidos, Marceline era una hermosa adolescente, de largos cabellos negros, de un gran pecho y de pequeña cintura, de tez extrañamente pálida, y con los dientes algo puntiagudos a los lados, que buscaba a su mejor amigo, y secreto amor, Finn

-donde te has metido…-se decía la chica, algo deprimida, últimamente estaba pasando cada vez menos tiempo con ella… y solo para buscar a … esa! De solo recordarla se llenaba de coraje y rabia, que tenia bubblegum que no tuviera ella?, se mordió el labio de la rabia, maldijo el día en que ella llego, siempre fingiendo su inocencia para lograr la atención de los chicos, siempre con su ternura y suavidad… que asco!, soltó un gruñido y arrugo la nariz aun más molesta, simplemente la detestaba, por qué? Celos, era obvio, estaba celosa de pies a cabeza, no soportaba ver a su Finn hablando tan amistoso y cariñoso con ella

-es una…-prefirió omitir su comentario, eso solo le daba más rabia, siempre tan coqueta con todos… -Finn… se te está olvidando tu promesa…- fue lo que escapo de sus labios, al por fin encontrarles, en un lugar algo alejado, empezó a acercarse, su boca se amargo extrañamente, pero no detuvo su paso, siguió, aun no la veían, y entonces….paso…

-me gustas! Se mi novia!-salió en un nervioso grito, desde los labios de Finn, Marceline sentido que perdía la respiración, su corazón se detuvo, y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, un dolor empezó a abatir con fuerza su pecho, sentía sus piernas temblar, rogaba interiormente que ella lo rechazara, aunque aquello solo era una falsa ilusión…ilusión que se rompió cuando vio a la peligrosa asentir emocionada, y ambos acercarse lentamente, Marceline juro que pudo escuchar algo trisarse, las lagrimas empezaron a caer, se mordió el labio con fuerza

-eres…un mentiroso…-apretó los puños, se dio media vuelta, quería huir de allí y llorar, llorar en su cuarto, por qué? Por qué pasaba eso? Después de todos esos años juntos… por que la cambiaba por…ella!?

-eh! Marceline! –demonios!, se seco rápidamente las lagrimas, y volteo a mirar con cierta frialdad, ocultando su pesar

-que?...-pregunto con monotonía, tratando de no mirarlo mucho, pero disimulando con indiferencia, Finn estaba demasiado feliz, y eso solo partía aun más el corazón de Marceline

-Bubblegum a aceptado ser mi novia! No es genial?-le confesó emocionado y sonrojado, Marceline solo sonrió falsamente, casi forzosa

-Muchas felicidades! Forman una hermosa pareja juntos- con una monotonía poco disimulada, felicito falsamente al chico, Finn se extraño un poco ante su tono, pero pensó que Marceline estaba en sus días, y se fue corriendo a ver a bubbleglum que le esperaba, Marceline se sentía horrible, y corrió a su casa, esperando que solo fuera un enamoramiento momentáneo, estaba dispuesta a esperarlo, todo lo que él quisiera…ella lo esperaría.. Pero espero demasiado en vez de hacer algo…pasaron los años, y nada cambiaba… Marceline moría de celos y de dolor, mientras nada cambiaba, quería gritarle a Finn que ella no era más que una mimadita, Finn ni siquiera se daba cuenta como coqueteaba inocentemente con todos! Pero no podía decirle eso a Finn, aunque se muriera de ganas de gritárselo delante de todos…

* * *

-hey marci! Necesito tu ayuda! –_descarado_…ese fue el nombre del acto, descarado…Marceline muriéndose en sus sentimientos… y Finn tratando de elegir su traje para la boda, o si, hace dos meses le había llegado con la sorpresa de que se casaría con ella… y Marceline solo pudo fingir una sonrisa, todas sus expresiones eran falsas, todo parecía tan… tan_ falso_, deseaba que fuera un sueño - que tal me queda?

-te vez bien- dijo en voz monótona, Finn solo frunció el seño, pero prefirió no decir nada, siempre convencido de que a Marceline solo le afectaban sus hormonas femeninas, nunca en su vida se le ocurriría pensar que era él, el causante de todas sus lagrimas y su dolor

-gracias por acompañarme marci debo irme, bubble me espera para una noche de amor, si me entiendes no? –le sonrió algo sonrojado, y le dio un suave abrazo, sin imaginar que por dentro la chica estaba destruida, el solo se fue, ella le vio irse

-por..Que?... Finn….porque no puedo ser…yo? –soltó una leve lagrima cuando ya no vio al chico, y se fue a su casa, casi muerta, envuelta en un dolor indescriptible, aquello era la mayor tortura….

**-fin de flash back-**

La gente se levanto emocionada luego del "Si quiero", aplaudiendo emocionados, todos felices…bueno, no todos, Marceline se levanto, aplaudiendo sin ánimos, usando un vestido que más parecía de luto, pero nadie dijo nada, aunque los rumores revoloteaban cerca de sus oídos, la fiesta empezó, Marceline ya no quería mas, ya no podía mas, quería cavar con toda esa tortura, todo ese dolor, pero no logro salir, Finn la detuvo, mirándole algo preocupado

-Donde vas? Te perderás la fiesta! –le reprocho, casi en un gesto infantil, Marceline solo sonrió, por primera vez sinceramente en mucho

-Tengo…algo que hacer, lamento perdérmela…- sonrió, otra vez, tratando de ser fuerte

-oh bueno…oye, quería hablar contigo…-le acaricio la mejilla, eso solo dolía mas, una falsa esperanza…

-de que?-pregunto falsamente intrigada

-pues, quería darte las gracias…-ahora Marceline se confundió, Finn solo se rio – Por todos esos lindos años de amistad! Gracias por todo marci, estoy muy feliz de que hayas sido mi mejor amiga – y allí se dio cuenta….ese era el fin definitivo, ya no había ninguna esperanza, sus ojos ya no conectaban, ese lazo de amistad se había roto, Finn sonreía con inocencia, Marceline dio una suave sonrisa, aunque no queriendo escuchar esa frase

-si…adiós…Finn… -salió de allí, con una leve sonrisa -…adiós…Fin…- se repitió, al tiempo que subía a su auto, ya por fin acabaría con ese dolor de tanto tiempo, jamás volvería por el… aunque recordaría esa promesa que jamás se cumplió, miro al cielo de aquel lugar una última vez – Al menos…se_ feliz_ Finn…-_cerro sus ojos, dejando las lagrimas escapar, y dejo andar el auto para perderse en la eterna oscuridad…_


End file.
